Field of the Inventions
The present application relates generally to drawer glide mechanisms.
Description of the Related Art
Drawer glide mechanisms are commonly used to facilitate the opening and closing of drawers. Drawer glide mechanisms generally include a plurality of elongate guide members that slide relative to one another. The elongate guide members are often metal or plastic pieces mounted, for example, to the sides of drawers, and/or within a storage device (e.g. cabinetry).
Some common drawer glide mechanisms are referred to as epoxy glides. These types of drawer glide mechanisms are low cost, and include a single roller (e.g. wheel) on both ends of the glide mechanism. The rollers are used to allow a drawer to slide in and out of a piece of cabinetry along the guide members. The epoxy glides can be mounted to the back of a cabinetry, for example, using a single piece v-notch socket. The v-notch socket, which is generally a single plastic piece mounted to the back of a cabinetry, can receive one end of a guide member to help hold the guide member in place.
Other types of drawer glide mechanisms incorporate ball bearing guide members that allow a drawer to slide in and out in a more smooth manner. These drawer glide mechanisms often require an expensive, larger, thicker, and/or heavier two-piece socket with multiple screws or other fasteners to fasten the two-piece socket in place to the back of a storage unit. These drawer glide mechanisms are used for example in industrial settings and for high-end cabinetry where there are tight dimensional tolerances.